A Thousand Years
by Beloved-Stranger
Summary: Dave is working late at the zoo and Kurt comes in to pick him up...and ask a very important question. Established Kurtofsky. Part of the Right on Time collection. Not named after the Christina Perri song.


**Pairing(s):** established Kurtofsky  
**Rating:** Oh my god it's G! There's not even any naughty words in here! …I'm slipping.  
**Word Count:** 737  
**Warnings:** A big fat steaming pile of nothing  
**Spoilers:** Right up to _On My Way_.

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know it looks like its named after a Christina Perri song, but if you YouTube 'The Piano Guys' and 'A Thousand Years' you'll understand.

* * *

**A Thousand Years**

Dave is working late tonight – their snow leopard is expecting cubs and everyone is lurking around on tenterhooks waiting for the litter to drop. San and Brit have the girls for the night, so Kurt is working late too, but Dave knows he'll be dragged home just before midnight. Hopefully the zoo will have a few furry new residents by then…

The phone goes next to his elbow and Dave is up and grabbing his coat before the first ring has finished.

"It's happening?"

"Yeah," Amos says, excitement clear despite the thick brogue. "Get your arse down here, bossman."

He doesn't need telling twice.

* * *

Two hours later, Ashlar is resting, her brood tucked into the thick fur of her belly as they nurse. Dave watches from the other side of her den wall on a video feed set up in the next room.

"Four," he marvels. For anything other than a lion or a housecat it's a substantial litter. "Well done, Ash."

Amos is grinning fit to burst – Ash is one of his favourites, and he's known her since she herself was a cub. "Out_standing_." The word is an understatement and belies the emotion behind it. Dave grins too.

"Blog's been updated," Suzy says, coming back from the office. "We can get the video spot up tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good," Dave says, and then fights off a yawn. Suzy snorts.

"Go wait for your ride already," she tells him. "You've been here since eight this morning."

"You sure you're good to stay?"

"Like we could tear him away," Suzy mutters, casting an affectionate look at Amos, who is still rapt by the monitor. Dave wonders when they'll just give it up and get together already.

"Alright," he agrees, "but call me the minute anything happens."

"You got it, bossman," Amos says.

Dave says his goodnights, casts one last look at the monitor, where mother and cubs are dozing in their straw bed, and then heads back to his office to wait for Kurt.

* * *

"Hey."

He blinks and looks up, scrubbing a hand across his eyes and putting down his pen. Maybe it would be quicker to do his notes on his computer, but the thought of looking at a screen right now makes his head hurt.

Kurt is smiling at him from the doorway. He strolls in and kisses him hello over his desk. Dave finds himself humming and smiling against his mouth.

"How was your day?"

"Oh, you know. Giraffe with a broken leg here, misbehaving gorilla children there, spawning snow leopard about half an hour ago."

"She finally dropped?"

"Yeah, not a moment too soon. Four," Dave adds, smiling dreamily, and Kurt laughs, reaching over to take his hand.

They sit and talk for a while, Dave finishing his notes and Kurt drawing lazy patterns over the knuckles of his free hand. Dave only has his desk lamp on, so the light is low, inoffensive and golden, gentle on their eyes and faces. There's something sweet, and intimate about catching each other up in his office like this.

"Honey?"

"Mmm?"

"You love me, right?"

When he glances up it's to find Kurt watching him, warm, and yet earnest, the light limning his hair and tipping his eyelashes in gold. His eyes look dark, velvet blue, except when the light catches them directly, turning them aquamarine. Dave thinks, not for the first or last time, that he got very, very lucky.

Dave smiles and leans over to kiss him.

"That's the silliest question I ever heard," he murmurs against his partner's mouth.

"Okay," says Kurt, "marry me?"

Dave stills, blinking at him.

"What?" he croaks, utterly taken unawares, because to be honest, he always saw himself doing the asking, but…

That is in no way a complaint.

Kurt looks as surprised as he does, though.

"I…I mean…" He takes a little breath and Dave sees the certainty fill him again. "I mean it," he says. "Will you marry me?"

"Right now?"

Kurt laughs, bright and stunned and stunningly beautiful.

"Later," he says. "You do…want to, right? Get married I mean. To me."

"I take it back," Dave says, going in for kiss number three, "_that_ is the silliest question I ever heard. Of course I'll marry you, dork."

"Thank God," Kurt mutters, "because I already called your dad and asked to have your granddad's ring adjusted."

Dave can only laugh, and keep kissing him.

* * *

**AN:** And that's the way it happens. No dramatic gesture, no fanfare… Just two people being together and one of them being so overcome with love that he blurts out a very important question. Well done, Kurt. (smishes him)


End file.
